


Ruthless

by ArmitageH



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alpha Simon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nathan Young, Courting Rituals, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Nathan Young Being Nathan Young, Nathan Young Needs A Hug, Nervous Simon Bellamy, Omega nathan, Pervert Simon Bellamy, Protective Simon, Romance, Slow Build, Top Simon Bellamy, possessive Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageH/pseuds/ArmitageH
Summary: Nathan Young wished he would get a power straight out of the A list. Instead, he discovers he is an omega. In a world where many would kill to mate an omega (even more a male omega), he doesn't think it is a very good idea to flaunt his new secondary dynamic to the world. So he hides who he is; who would have thought a night by the company of the weird kid would change everything.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Misfits Universe, but a friend ships Simon and Nathan so hard, I also fell in love with the pair and their dynamic, so this is the product of a new Simon x Nathan obsession.

He doesn't know what fucking spirit possessed him to pity the weird kid. 

"We should all go out for a drink, you know, to celebrate." The weird kid says, his body bubbling up with excitement as he stands looking at everyone, "It's like an ironic  _ fuck you  _ to the probation worker. We're all out having a good time; you are buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station."

His big blue, pale eyes hop from each one of us in excitement. Waiting. And he looks so fucking weird that to this day, Nathan is not entirely sure what exactly pushed him to pity the kid.

"See you all tomorrow, yeah?" Alisha sighs, standing without sparing the weird kid another glance, but as she leaves, she does turn to grin at Curtis, who hops off his chair with a grin of his own. "Later."

Weird kid nods curtly before looking at them, and Nathan feels once more another wave of pity as Kelly tugs at her cap, "There is no way I'm going out until my hair grows back." she shrugs as she stands, "Sorry." And she leaves.

And oh,  _ fucking no!  _ The weird kid looks at him.

He has to leave, so he throws the cigarette and pushes himself to his feet, "Ugh, yeah."

"Do you want to come for a drink?"

The question is simple. He doesn't have anything better to do. A simple sure or fuck no would have been enough, but he is Nathan Young and what leaves his mouth has the kid looking down, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No-"

"I am not your whore."

The kid blushes, throwing his hands in front of him, "No, of course not, I just-"

And maybe it is the way the blood rising to his cheeks gives more color to the weird kid's pale face or the fucking wind blowing their way, reminding Nathan the man is a fucking alpha as he gets a proper whiff of his intoxicating scent and he interrupts with a "Fine!"

The weird kid blinks his creepy blue eyes in confusion, "F-fine?"

"Yeah. Let's go for a drink, but you are paying, and I'm not a cheap whore,"

He is not. 

He doesn't even fit in the category of a whore, except for how he behaves, but all he wants is attention; he craves attention. He is a whore for attention because of all the neglect in his childhood, and he flaunts it in the face of his parents. 

Anyways things are different ever since the storm. Not in the way he hoped, since he wished for a power straight out of the A list, and he got a power that only managed to change his secondary gender to a fucking omega of all things. 

Which meant that if the government heard they had a homeless male omega wandering the streets without a mate or the proper upbringing of a good male omega, they would cage him, put him on a leash, send his parents to prison -which doesn't sound that bad, but he is not that type of twat- and recreate him to the image of a good submissive omega for sell to the alpha that is crazy enough to put up with all his shit.

So he hid, stinking his skin with cheap products that made it burn and itch but did an excellent job at making him stink like a beta. He thought that would be enough to resume his previous life as a carefree beta, but it turned out alphas in parties would single him out without understanding why, and a particular accident had him steering away from parties for the foreseeable future.

Until now. 

Weird kid was visibly excited, hurrying after drinks and being a perfect gentleman as they reached a table. Nathan groaned; it all looks like a fucking date.

But Barry doesn't know! 

He grins. Barry doesn't know.

"Here, another one." Barry smiles, pushing another beer his way.

"Thanks, man," he said, taking a drink and feeling a smile tug at his lips as Barry smile widens before he resumes looking awkwardly at the crowd dancing. And that is it. That is all they have been doing, and Nathan feels they should be playing a little bit more. So he drinks it up in one go, and whoops, "Now let's go!"

Barry startles and stutters as he pulls - and it shouldn't be that easy for an omega to pull an alpha, so he assumes Barry is being a good gentleman- at his hand and guide them to the dance floor.

"N-Nathan, we can't,"

Nathan grins, "Yeah, we can mate! Come on Barry, don't be a pussy,"

"I am not a pussy." Barry growls, and oh, like that doesn't make his body sing. His new instincts taking over as he grabs the alpha's hands and settles them on his hips, swaying closer and closer until their bodies are flush together. And as if the Alpha knew, right then and there, Barry pressed harder, pulling closer as they moved.

Nathan grinned, "That's it, Barry," he moaned, throwing his arms over the alpha's shoulders.

"Who is Barry?" the alpha growled, making Nathan tremble.

"You are."

"My name is Simon."

"I know," he didn't, but his alpha was tensing and pulling away, "I just think Barry suits you best, don't you think?"

Barry growls something he doesn't hear, but he assumes everything is alright because their bodies are moving together once more, and Nathan is enjoying it very much. He does not care to know how long they spend on the dance floor, but at one point, someone is pulling him away from Barry's warmth, and he cries as he is pushed against a very firm chest, watching as Barry's eyes widen and he fucking snarls.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Nathan growls, trying to pull away, as his brain catches on with the smell of angry, powerful alpha. But there is no filter, nor does he find anything appealing about the brute holding onto his wrist do tightly, "Auch! Fuck off, you prick!"

"Let him go!" Barry says; he looks afraid with his big eyes and his trembling smaller figure, and for a second, Nathan thinks he has fucked up greatly, thinking Barry could keep him safe.

The brute huffs and hold onto him tighter, so naturally, Nathan does the reasonable thing as he fears for his arm, and he bits the brute's hand. The next thing he knows is a big fist had collided with his cheek, and as he is on the floor reeling from the pain, he sees the blurry figure of Barry knocking the brute over. He can't make out much, but he knows there is a fist going up and down over and over again, someone is screaming, and his gaze focuses as another alpha hands pull him up and are asking if everything is alright?

"No," he groans, holding his head, and he can see Barry behind struggling with the- Oh. Police.

The officer actually coos at him and tells him as gently as he can that he will take care of the two alphas bothering him.

"No, wait, Barry is with me."

"Barry? Who is Barry?"

Had it been another time, under different circumstances, Nathan would have laughed his ass off when Barry's eyes widened as he looked at the officer and said: "I am Barry."

The officer frowned, "You are Barry."

Barry looked at the officer holding him in place by the neck of his shirt before glancing at Nathan, and the darkness that crossed the alpha face upon seeing the distress clear in the omega's face was enough to make the officer release him. Simon wasted no time on helping Nathan to his feet, "Nathan, are you alright?"

"My head hurts," he feels like throwing out, and people keep turning blurry. He wants to groan, but what comes out is a whimper.

"It could be a concussion." 

"It's alright-"

"No!" 

"Don't scream!" he screams and winces when it makes his head pound.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Nathan, but I really need to take you to the hospital," his hand is gentle as it caresses the curve of his cheek, "Come on."

"Hey! Who said you could leave?" the officer growls, and Simon freezes once more, making Nathan stumble; and Simon quickly pulls Nathan to him to avoid the man falling on his face once more, his body once more pressed against him. The officer winces, "Alright, you can go. Take good care of your mate."

This time Simon doesn't stutter or turns into a nervous mess at the officer's words; instead, he nods and practically carries Nathan outside. 

"Barry, Barry, you can't take me to the hospital," Nathan moans.

"Why not? Nathan, you really need the hospital-"

"I can't. I am registered as a beta; they'll take me away, they'll arrest mum-" Nathen whimpers, and the sound makes Simon's heart break, "I can't do that to her, I have to hide it. Just take me back to the community center,"

Simon can feel his heart stop at the thought of someone taking Nathan away. To a place, he will never again see the eccentric omega; it makes him seethe with anger. So he takes Nathan back to the community center, makes sure he is comfortable in the old mattress before walking to a corner and sitting there. 

He stays vigilant, protecting Nathan as the omega sleeps his pain away and hopes there won't be any signs of nausea, but he is ready to wake Nathan, so he doesn't suffocate in his own vomit.

Simon stares, mesmerized as he sees Nathan in a new picture, and he pulls out his phone to capture further of the image Nathan presents sleeping surrounded by garbage, yet the soft of his skin would tempt anyone to touch. Still, Simon forces himself to stay in place when he hears Nathan mutter something, and he smiles later in the night when Nathan mutters become more audible, but they remain incoherent. 

Trust Nathan Young to sprout nonsense even when he sleeps. 

Trust Simon Bellamy to get more enraptured into film each word that leaves those soft pink looking lips and find it endearing.

Simon doesn't have much experience with Omegas, and he doesn't know anyone who can surely say they met a male omega. It is a one in a million opportunity, female omegas are scarce, and male omegas can never be seen in public without their mates as they are bought as soon as they present. 

Nathan should have been taken under the custody of the state. Someone would have paid a fortune to his family for his hand, and he would live the rest of his life under the shadow of his alpha mate. He would never need money or feel hunger again.

Somehow, he can't imagine Nathan living that posh life. 

He can imagine Nathan surrounded by jewelry and money -and maybe some drugs- but never in a cage. He can't be trapped, and perhaps, that is the main reason Nathan refuses to give in.

He can't be mated when there is the possibility his alpha will be a brute like the one they just encountered. 

His hands tremble with the memory, but not out of fear. Rage had built in his body when the alpha took Nathan from his side; it made him shake as it pent up, and looking at him hitting Nathan was some kind of detonator as he growled and attacked.

Even then, Nathan fought back. 

He smiles. 

Nathan Young does not need an alpha to control him. He needs an alpha that can protect him, and Simon would like to think he is capable of fulfilling that role. 

Or at least try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
